Black Knights' Fortress (quest)
De Black Knights' Fortress quest is een quest die op 6 april 2001 werd uitgebracht. De quest werd geteld als de twaalfde quest in RuneScape en beschikbaar voor alle spelers. Details Quest Start Praat met Sir Amik Varze op de tweede verdieping van het White Knights' Castle in Falador. Hij zal zich bevinden op de tweede verdieping van de westelijke toren. Hij zal de speler vragen om de Kinshra (Black Knights) in de gaten te houden bij het Black Knights' Fortress. Hij zal de speler een Dossier geven met informatie erin. Ga naar de Black Knights' Fortress dat zich ten noorden van de Ice Mountain bevindt. Members met een Combat bracelet kunnen naar de Monastery teleporteren en vervolgens de berg in het westen oplopen. Ook kunnen members met een Amulet of glory naar Edgeville lopen. Gratis spelers kunnen het best lopen naar het fort. Het fort Om toegang te krijgen tot het fort moet de speler de volgende voorwerpen aantrekken: *Bronze med helm *Iron chainbody Als je de uitrusting aanhebt zullen de bewakers denken dat je een Black Knight bent. Als je de voorwerpen aanhebt moet je "Sturdy door" betreden aan de zuidelijke kant van het fort. Als je in het fort bent, zal je uitrusting geen effect meer hebben, dus kan je ze beter uit doen en een beter armour aantrekken. Je zult op de begane grond van het fort zijn. Daar zullen drie bewakers rondt lopen. Als je de twee bewakers vermoord, die het dichts bij de kamer waar alle Black Knights zijn (de kamer met de lange tafel), zullen ze niet agressief zijn als je de kamer betreed. "Push" (druk) daarna op de noordelijke muur en je zult een geheime kamer betreden. Als je de geheime kamer binnen bent, moet je de ladder op gaan zodat je op de eerste verdieping komt. Op deze verdieping zullen drie dozen zijn die de weg blokkeren, dus ga naar beneden bij de oostelijke ladder. Betreed de kamer in het oosten en ga de ladder op. Ga nu vervolgens weer de ladder in het oosten op en je zult in een kamer komen met een Chaos altar. Ga door de deur ten westen van het altaar en ga de ladder af. Je zult in de kamer van een heks komen. Aan het einde van de gang moet je ze afluisteren door op "Listen at grill" te klikken om het plan van de Kinshra te horen. Het slechte plan stoppen Ga weer terug naar de ingang van het fort. Betreed de kamer ten oosten van de ingang (degene met de tafel erin). De bewakers zullen je proberen te stoppen door je vertellen dat ze een geheime vergadering hebben en iedereen zullen vermoorden die de kamer zal betreden. Vertel dat je het niets uitmaakt. Lage-levels moeten hier oppassen, omdat er hier vijf agressieve Black Knights zijn. Neem vlug de ladder omhoog door langs de bewakers te rennen. Loop naar het einde van het pad en zult een andere muur tegen komen die je kunt openen. Betreed deze kamer en gebruik de Cabbage op het gat ("Hole"). De Cabbage zal naar beneden vallen en in de pot vallen wat het drankje zal verpesten. Ga weer terug naar Sir Amik Varze in het kasteel van Falador en praat met hem. Hij zal de speler belonen. Beloningen *3 Quest points *2,500 coins *2 extra spins voor de Squeal of Fortune Muziek Muziek tracks ontsloten: *Knightmare Weetjes * De quest point requirement is toegevoegd om te voorkomen dat mensen een account aanmaakten om de beloning van 2.500 coins te krijgen en naar hun main account over te brengen. Bij het uitkomen van de quest was 2.500 coins erg veel. * In het black knight hoofdkwartier in Taverley Dungeon is een grill waar je hetzelfde gesprek kan afluisteren als bij de black knight outpost's grill. * Als een speler een cabbage van Draynor Manor gebruikt op het gat, krijg je het bericht, "That's the wrong kind of cabbage! I'm not supposed to be helping the witch you know." en:Black Knights' Fortress (quest) bg:Black Knights' Fortress Categorie: Quests Categorie:Temple Knights Quest Serie Categorie:Zeer makkelijke Quest